Dancing In The Dark
by Clarissa Birdsfire
Summary: Clary moved from Seattle to New York and met her childhood boyfriend again, who turns out to be a real pain in the ass. But Clary's brother becomes friends with him again, best friends actually, and the golden boy is around all day everyday. Clary starts to hate him immediatly but does Jace also feel like this? [M rated for lemons in later chapters and language/Mostly Clace]


**So I actually have no idea where this will lead me to and what will happen but I will just listen to my heart and write as good as I can.**

 **Excuse my spelling/grammar mistakes. English is not my mothertounge. If someone would like to be my beta PM me, please.**

 **SOTD: Can I have this Dance? ~ Zac Efron & Van Hudgens (I just rewatched HSM don't question me.)**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Proloque_

Clary always loved the rain and the darkness. She loved the city lights and the tiny light the moon had. She loved the night and everything that came with it. Right now the tiny red headed girl was sitting in her window looking down at the city which looked absolutly stunning in the lights of the traffic and the rain that reflected it even more. The moon looked like a tiny sickle and was shining weak. If it would be full moon, the weather would be perfect in Clary's eyes. She had her sketch book on her lap and drew some tiny things: hands, eyes, mouths and noses, just to practice a bit. She thought about the last few months and about what happened. 'It happened a lot', she thought. Her father died in an car accident, they moved from Seattle to New York, she met her childhood boyfriend again and it turned out that she hates him to death and her brother became best friends with him. Absolutly fabulous.

* * *

Exactly. Clary's boyfriend of four years moved to New York two years ago, they broke up a week before his move becaus they thought Long distance realation ships would be complicated and they were only 14 and 'dated' since they were 10. But now, when she met him at School that day he was way different from the boy she lost her first kiss to. To be honest: he was a man whore. Sure, he looked good, great, no perfect, actually but Clary thought it was disgusting how he uses this. She saw him make out with 3 different girls on only one day. He flirted with actually anything and smirked through all of his classes. Jonathan, Clary's brother, saw him first and found out who he was, for sure he forced Clary to speak to him, too, but only after two sentences she had the urge to vomit. She never heard some one that arrogant talk. Never. Well, and she never really wanted to but it's not like she had a choice.

* * *

Now, Clary sits here, on a Monday at 2 AM, sketching body parts and thinking about the day that just past by and about what might happen the next day. And she wasn't even close to tired but she knew she would regret staying up that late. So right after she finished the lashes she was drawing on, she put her sketchpad by side and gave the city one last glance before climbing out of the window and going to her bed. She lay there awake one more hour before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She only woke up when her phone buzzed in the morning, telling her to get up and get ready. New day, new chances, and maybe new friends. She doesn't have any friends here, yet, and she really really wanted to change that. She only didn't knew how. Usually, she was the loser of the school, only known has the art freak. She was too shy to just go to others and talk to them and she wasn't pretty enough to get people talk to her. Sure, she always stood out of the crowd with her fiery red curls and her freckles which happend to be all over her body. And her big green eyes, which had the colour of grass in spring also seemed to jump out of her face but that's it. She stood out, but not because she was exactly beautiful. Just because some parts of her body just shone in some way.

* * *

She went to her dresser and got out some clothes, due it's summer she took some high waisted ripped shorts, and a green t-shirt that says: "I never liked you anyway" in white letters. Some black Chuck Taylors and her outfit is complete. In order to tame the mess that is supposed to be her hair, she starts to braid it. When she finished it she was ready for school. Clary never really wore make up. She thought it was kind of annoying and she didn't know how to apply it anyway.

* * *

When she walked into the kitchen her brother already waited for her, car keys in hand and ready to go. She kissed her mum on the cheek and went out of the kitchen, followed by Jon.

This day will be fun.

* * *

 **So I hoped you like it. I actually don't but hey, it's up to you now.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you liked and what you disliked. I know it's Kind of boring by now but I promise it'll get better.**

 **Tell if I made grammer/spelling mistakes.**

 **xoxo**

 **Clary**


End file.
